


a stranger in your eyes

by etoilette



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crying, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: Kinktober #12: DacryphiliaAkira hadn't cried during the Public Security Bureau's rough treatment of him, even though he had probably felt pain beyond anything even a grown man could have endured. If the mugshots Goro dug up during his initial investigation of the Phantom Thieves are any indication, he hadn't cried during his arrest either, when Shido framed him for a ridiculous assault crime and ruined his life forever.But now, sitting on the bed in their shared apartment, Akira cries, silently outside of his hitched breathing and bitten-back whines, as Goro works him through his third orgasm.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949695
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	a stranger in your eyes

It's a given that Kurusu Akira has a pretty face. He's dating Goro, after all, and if anyone is going to be walking next to Goro for hours on end almost every day, they better not make him look bad.

In all seriousness though, the first time Goro saw Akira's face without any barriers — no glasses, no mask — he was taken aback. His crow's nest of a hairstyle paired up with those horribly nerdy spectacles had always made him look like a mussy unhygienic nerd crawling his way out of an Internet café.

But without them? Suddenly, that pale skin that had looked so unhealthy made him look incredibly delicate. That black hair looked less like something a bird might settle down in and more like a style that Goro might see in the latest men's fashion magazine.

The biggest game changer is, of course, how Goro can meet Akira's eyes, unimpeded by glass or plastic or any kind. Steel grey, with a hint of red, and almost playfully cat-like in their daily life, as if he's nothing more than an unassuming high schooler. But just because the Metaverse is gone doesn't mean that Joker went anywhere. Whenever they see people being needlessly rude to waitstaff, the colour in Akira's eyes shift. The sky that allows Goro even a glimpse inside of Akira's inner thoughts turn stormy, and it never fails to send a thrill through him to see who Akira really is underneath the meek and demure mask he puts up.

Akira is always so sure of himself, and that blatant confidence is evident in his eyes. There is never any true _fear_ in them, even when they were in the Metaverse and Joker was _perpetually_ jumping into harm's way to block blows meant for his brainless sycophants, or leaping out of windows just for the heck of it.

When Goro walked into that cold and dark interrogation room, that fateful night in November, he had expected to see a spark of _something_ in those eyes. But Akira had looked up at him with surprise, as if he didn't know what to think. As if he had thought Goro was pulling some sort of sick prank, even with the very real weight of the gun pressed against his forehead. For once in his time serving as an attack dog for Shido, he felt something like guilt choke his throat and stay his hand.

The barely-there hope in his eyes had been the last straw for Goro. There weren't even dried tear-tracks on his eyes, as if he had believed so wholeheartedly in his friends that every single unfair cruelty doled upon his body had been nothing more than a temporary setback. It was just too much.

Goro had pulled the trigger without letting Akira wallow in fear like he had planned to. Didn't let Akira say anything to him in return, as if a part of Goro had been worried that hearing a single word spoken from those bruised lips would have irrevocably changed something in his heart.

Akira hadn't cried during the Public Security Bureau's rough treatment of him, even though he had probably felt pain beyond anything even a grown man could have endured. If the mugshots Goro dug up during his initial investigation of the Phantom Thieves are any indication, he hadn't cried during his arrest either, when Shido framed him for a ridiculous assault crime and ruined his life forever.

But now, sitting on the bed in their shared apartment, Akira cries, silently outside of his hitched breathing and bitten-back whines, as Goro works him through his third orgasm. He's still cumming, releasing thin and watery spurts down his throat, but Goro doesn't intend to stop until he's completely dry. His own dick pulses with need in his pants, but he refuses to take it out, making sure he gets Akira writhing and overtaxed before he gets a turn.

"G-Goro," Akira whispers, his voice thick with tears. "C'mon. I can't l-last much longer. Let me inside you."

Goro pulls his mouth off of Akira's dick, making sure the _pop_ really echoes in the silence of their bedroom. He sticks his tongue out and lets Akira see the thick white saliva dripping onto the ground. Lets Akira see the mess that he had made.

"You already are inside me," he says, his own voice hoarse from sucking Akira's dick for god knows how long.

Even though he just orgasmed, the sight of Akira's cum leaking out of Goro must do _something_ to Akira, because the limp dick in Goro's hand start to fill again, slow and tired. Akira groans, clenching his teeth as he throws his head back.

Well, that won't do.

Goro stands up and settles his weight onto Akira's lap, hugging him close and propping his head back up with a hand. "I want to see you," Goro whispers.

With his hands free now, he spends some times running them all over Akira's skin and hair, mapping out every dip and curve. He leans his weight down on him, trusting that Akira can take it, and he feels Akira's straining erection against his ass, soaking through the thin material of his borrowed sweatpants.

He bounces up and down in Akira's lap, keeping the pace slow and maddening. The shitty bedsprings in Akira's excuse of a mattress squeak in distress every time Goro presses his weight down, and Akira lets out his own noises of discomfort. Even though it's soft, the fabric of Goro's pants send sweet sparks of friction traveling through Akira's dick.

More tears pour out of Akira's eyes, and without any hesitation, Goro presses the heat of his tongue against Akira's cheek, swallowing the salt. Akira shuts his eyes, leaking even more tears for Goro to clean.

"Goro, I can't hold on for much longer," Akira hisses, throwing his head back. Goro wastes no time in lower himself down so that he can claim an empty patch of Akira's skin as his own. Not that he necessarily _needs_ to see that Akira is his when he knows it to be true irrevocably.

"You don't need to," Goro whispers, making sure that Akira can hear it even over the pounding of the heart in his ear. "Just let go. I've got you."

Somehow, though Goro has said those exact words in varying tones and ways over their time together, it never fails to elicit an emotional response. Akira hiccups lightly and he bites back a soft sob as Goro picks up the pace. He even rubs his dick against Akira's the hard plane of Akira's stomach, making sure that his ass never strays away from Akira's cock.

When Akira comes for the fourth time, it's quiet, and it takes until Goro feels the way his neck trembles and strains under his mouth for him to even realize it's happening. There is no wetness on his ass outside of what was already there from Akira's pre and he smiles, nipping a new blossom under Akira's chin.

"You did so well," he says, pitching his voice low so that Akira knows he's serious. "You did good, Joker."

Akira shakes, unraveling right under Goro's hands, and the dark excitement of breaking apart that unflappable demeanour — of stripping away the famed cool of the Phantom Thieves' leader — pushes Goro over the edge. He bites his lip and hugs Akira closer, burying his face into the crook between Akira's neck and shoulder. He shakes through his own release and he feels Akira card his fingers through his hair, stroking the back of his neck in a comforting way.

The world returns to Goro slowly, sound and noise filling his senses the more he breathes.

"Good boy, Akira," he says. With his eyes still closed, he reaches up and gives Akira a light peck on the cheek but his lips come back wet.

Akira's crying again, silent aside from sniffling. When he notices Goro looking at him, he unwinds his arm from around Goro and wipes at his face with his palm.

"Sorry," he mutters. "I'm a mess."

Saliva fills Goro's mouth at the thought of drinking down more of Akira's uncertainty, and he can fill his dick stir in the same way. He doesn't give Akira time to react or say anything before he shoves his weight down on him, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Goro, wh—" Akira starts but he cuts himself off when Goro starts to lick at his face again. "You're insatiable, aren't you?" he sighs as he starts to stroke Goro's hair.

For a second, Goro isn't sure who's supposed to be taking care of who.

But he rolls his hips against Akira's, feeling the younger boy jolt and twitch underneath him, whining and crying, as he starts to work him up to a fifth orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than the other days because I was trying to cut down on the amount of plot and stuff for each fic, but this is one of the only times I managed to wrangle it to under 2k.
> 
> Title inspired by [this video](https://twitter.com/RetteRoulette/status/1315597253298524161) lmao


End file.
